A Love Like No Other
by Two Hearts
Summary: Kagome had a few insecurities, but Sesshomaru was able to show her that he was the only demon for her.


A Love Like No Other

"I don't want you anymore."

"You lie."

Kagome shook her downcast head, her eyes tightly shut while she bit her bottom lip before she glared up at Sesshomaru with tear glazed eyes, trying valiantly not to show any weakness but failing and forced herself to say, "I'm not."

She tried to sound strong in her convictions, but it was impossible since she still loved him fiercely even though she caught him with another woman. The memory was painful to recall, but it came back unbidden to plague her.

That morning, not ten minutes ago, she had ventured out of her rooms situated in his castle with the thought of inviting him to watch the sunset with her. She had decided to go the back way instead of boldly roaming his halls towards his rooms for any passing servant to see and walked through the gardens towards his outer wooden screen to make her inquiry. She was still some distance away, still in shadow, and walking into a light breeze when she froze in her step. Sesshomaru's screen opened. A smile started to spread across a mouth accustomed to the exercise when her expression, also, froze before she could complete the gesture.

A beautiful woman walked out of his rooms. Kagome knew her to be one of the many youkai hime visiting for her mating ceremony with Sesshomaru. Many lords and ladies wished to see the mating of the century between a powerful daiyoukai and miko. There were many who were against this alliance, but no one dared come up against this united pair.

After the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru was often seen at Kaede's village when visiting Rin. Her feelings for Inuyasha seemed forever to be a case of unrequited love. She feared she would never be able to get over him, until she began spending time with Sesshomaru on his weekly visits. She wasn't sure when she started noticing when her friendly feelings towards the older brother had blossomed into something more, but instead of being overjoyed with the realization that her heart could indeed love another, she had been horrified and conflicted.

She tried to hide her new feelings, but she was a terrible liar. She feared censor from her friends and from the object of her affections aswell, but surprisingly Sesshomaru returned her feelings and Inuyasha seemed to accept it as long as she was treated right. Everything seemed to fall into place, mocking her fears and concerns.

She had been blissfully happy…until now. Now her old insecurities came rushing back as she watched Sesshomaru walk up behind the hime. Kagome couldn't miss how the hime's clothes were in disarray, or her hair tussled, or miss how she rose a delicate clawed hand to stroke along her love's broad chest with a sultry smile.

_Move away, please move away, _she thought desperately of Sesshomaru.

Her hands clenched, digging her nails into her palms as she watched transfixed as the hime said something before reaching up to caress his cheek. He grabbed her wrist, but did not force her away from him.

_Don't let her touch you!_

The hime rose up, lifting her face towards his, and Kagome knew she was going to kiss him. She must have made some kind of noise because Sesshomaru's head lifted up to clash his golden stare with her hurt, bewildered gaze. It was as if a spell was broken and she was able to turn and run, but she only made it a few feet before she collided with a massive form, strong hands gripping her upper arms in support so she wouldn't fall from the impact.

She didn't have to look up to know it was Sesshomaru. She heard him say, "Leave us," and wondered if he spoke to her, but then she heard a woman's voice behind her answer. "Hai, m'lord."

Kagome almost sagged in relief that it was not her he was dismissing then she stiffened her spine. What had she just seen? Did Sesshomaru…would he…cheat on her? Her heart denied the possibility despite what her eyes had seen. What did she really see after all?

"Kagome?"

"This was a mistake," she whispered, her insecurities getting the best of her.

Her hands had unconsciously risen to his stomach moments before and she felt him stiffen at her words. Now that she started, she babbled. "I don't know what we were thinking. I mean we are two different people, with completely different lives. I should have known this couldn't work."

"Kagome—" he tried to speak, but she interrupted, pulling away from him, and he let her go. _He let her go. _

Kagome took a few steps back and raised her eyes to his chin, unable or unwilling to meet those beautiful, honey orbs. "I don't want you anymore."

"You lie." His voice was strong and firm with conviction.

"I'm not." Hers, however, was not.

A tear spilled from the corner of her left eye. She lifted her hand to wipe it away, but his hand beat her to it, stroking her cheek with loving care, and forced her watery gaze to meet his. She loved him. Oh God, how she loved him!

"Why do you speak such hurtful lies, koi?"

Another tear spilled out at the tender endearment. His thumb whipped it away. She couldn't stop herself from voicing her fears and insecurities, not when he was like this, acting so caring. "That woman…why was she dressed like that? And she touched you. Why did you let her touch you?!"

More tears fell down both her cheeks. His face became blurry. He opened his mouth to speak, both of his hands cupping her face, when he lifted his head and looked to his left with narrowed eyes. Then he was taking her hand in his clawed one and pulling her along at a fast pace to his rooms, shutting them in alone together.

"What—" she began, not understanding his behavior.

"Someone was approaching. This conversation is best done in private. Kagome, do you honestly believe I would dishonor you by bedding another?"

Kagome blushed in shame and looked away. When he put it into words in his unbelieving tone, she felt foolish. But then what had she witnessed? "I don't know," was her meek reply.

She saw him raise a hand out of the corner of her eye before she felt his fingers caress the side of her throat, and she instinctively reacted to the small contact by shivering ever so slightly, but she knew it did not go past his notice. Even with her mind filled with doubt, her body and heart still reacted towards his nearness, his smallest touch.

"And yet you still tremble at my touch." He cupped the back of her neck, forcing her to look up at him as his lips descended, but when he neared her, she smelled a woman's perfume. She jerked her head to the side in rejection of his kiss and his mouth fell to her cheek. "I can smell her on you!" she accused.

She pushed futilely against his chest, her hands meeting silken skin. She had forgotten his yukata was mostly open. She wanted to touch him, caress the firm muscles on his chest, everywhere, but she refrained with difficulty.

"Nothing transpired between this Sesshomaru and the other hime, this I swear."

"I don't believe you!"

Instantly she was jerked against his chest, her hands trapped between them while he forced her head back with a hand in her hair and kissed her hard. She was unable to move away with his arm like steel around the small of her back.

She tried to tell him to stop, but only a muffled noise escaped her lips as he plundered her mouth with his sleek tongue the instant she opened her mouth. She tried not to respond, but he took no quarter, forcing his will on her, his desire. She felt it, his erection pressed blatantly against her belly. He didn't just kiss her, but made love to her mouth.

His tongue stroked strongly against hers in varying depth, coaxing her to take up the same passionate rhythm, to kiss him back with wanton abundant. And she did. Heat seared her loins, swelled her breasts, heightening her senses as she surrendered with a whimper, thrusting her own tongue into his mouth to flick against his.

She felt him push against her, forcing her to walk back the two small steps to his sliding door, pinning her there. The arm around her waist moved so he was now gripping her right hip while he ground his erection against her stomach, circling his hard length against her. She moaned at his blatant show of desire, pressing herself against his lithe body eagerly.

His mouth left her lips to move to her jaw, nibbling softly before moving wet kisses to her ear. "Do you feel me, koi?" He thrust his erection against her leaving her without question to his meaning. "How could I be so hard and aching for you if I had spent a night between another's thighs? I assure you even this Sesshomaru has his limitations."

Kagome's heart swelled at his words, yet still she whispered, "But that woman…"

He sharply bit the lobe of her ear for her doubt, causing her to flinch but gasp in delight when he sucked on her abused flesh. "She came uninvited to seduce this Sesshomaru. It did not work." He cupped her face and looked her in the eye. "It is you I want, Kagome. Only you. It has only ever been you."

More tears entered her eyes at his words, but they were no longer ones of sorrow. Sesshomaru knelt before her, putting their faces on level. His arms wrapped around her, before he kissed her tenderly, gently stroking his tongue inside her mouth. This time she did not attempt to deny him, but returned his kiss with her whole heart, with no reservations.

When he moved his lips to the side of her throat, licking, sucking, and nipping, she moaned out an apology. "I'm so…mmm sorry, Sessh—ah," but she was cut off by the hard drawing of his mouth at her neck, scattering her wits as she trembled uncontrollably at his ministrationa. It was no secret that her neck was one of her erotic zones, and Sesshomaru often exploited the knowledge to make her instantly wet and aching for him.

She didn't even realize he had untied her obi, until both of his hands cupped her bare breasts. She moaned, arching her back to press her aching flesh more fully into his fondling hands. Her nipples were in the center of each of his palms and he rubbed circles around them while squeezing her breasts. She was panting, her lips parted to help her catch her breath. Her hands clenched around his shoulders as he continued to knead her breasts.

Her nipples ached. She needed more friction or she'd go mad. "Please, Sesshomaru."

He nuzzled the top of her breasts before saying, "Please, what?"

She moaned, biting her lip, but he was relentless. "I need you to say it. Voice your desires, koi."

"My nipples…please, touch them!" normally she would have been embarrassed to say such a thing, but she was too swept up in her raging desire to care.

Instantly he pinched them between his thumb and forefinger and she gasped as the pleasure went straight to her sex. He did it a second time, before rolling them with his forefingers. Then his lips were wrapped around her left nipple, and her hands went into his hair to hold him there while she trembled in his embrace. Every hard suction, every lick sent flames through her body, causing wetness to pool faster at her groin and slide down her thighs until she clenched them together.

A fang pricked at her nipple and she cried out, withering against him. He turned his head to feast on her neglected nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. She couldn't stand it. The pleasure was too much. Her hands tightened in his hair, holding him close to her breast even as she told him to stop in a breathy voice. "Stop…please…I can't…"

In answer, he leaned back, releasing her swollen and enflamed nipple to look up at her with lust and love before reaching up and sweeping her kimono off her shoulders leaving her naked to his gaze. Kagome's blush was not all passion as embarrassment finally penetrated through her passion fogged brain. It was a hot summer's night and she hadn't felt the need to dress in anything more than a light kimono since she had wanted to watch the sunrise with Sesshomaru. It would have left her plenty of time to get back to her room afterwards before anyone noticed she was gone and fully dress.

She tried to cover her aching breasts, her forearms grazing the sensitive peaks, causing her to shiver in delight. Instantly he grasped her hands and held her arms at her sides, baring her body fully to his rapt and hungry gaze. "Never hide from me, Kagome. You are beautiful. I have to see you, touch you."

He leaned in, his tongue leading the way as he licked a path across the roundness of one breast before leaning back once more to stare at her smooth milky skin.

Never before had they gone so far sexually. Kagome fared he may not stop. It was happening all too sudden. Her maidenly shyness reared its ugly head. "Um, Sesshomaru? I think we should stop—"

Her words ended on a gasp when he took her right hand in his and wrapped it around his thick, large erection through his yukata. Her breath hitched. He was so big her small hand was unable to fully wrap around his pulsing flesh. Fear and awe gripped her as he forced her hand to stroke him in long pulls. She watched transfixed as their hands moved before raising her eyes to watch a blush tent his alabaster cheeks pink, his lips open as he panted for air.

"This is what you do to me, koi. I have wanted your hands on me for what seemed like forever. I need you, Kagome. Don't deny me."

His words enticed her almost as much as his touch. His hand left hers to continue the sensual glide alone and she watched in fascination as he began to thrust into her palm and she experimentally tightened her hand. He gasped and grabbed her hips in a tight hold. She did it again, liking his reaction, but he removed her hand, saying. "Enough."

She was about to argue but he crashed his lips to hers, silencing her. When she felt his hands move to her thighs and try to spread them, she clenched them tightly closed, uncertainty not yet banished completely. She tried to tell him to wait, that things were moving too fast, but his lips and tongue smothered her verbal protest as he gently but forcibly spread her thighs and moved his knees in the new space to keep them open. To further insure she obeyed his silent demand, his hands moved to cup her ass and force her closer to him so now his thighs impeded her attempts to close her legs.

He squeezed the globes of her butt, his fingers fitting into the seam that separated her lush curves. Then he was sliding his nose between her breasts, kissing each nipple chastely, tenderly, before moving his lips to her stomach in open mouthed kisses, his fangs scraping along the right side of her ribs eliciting a small moan from her parted lips.

Suddenly he hooked his hand behind her right thigh and pulled her leg over his muscular shoulder so her leg fell over his back. Kagome knew he could see what she had been trying to hide earlier, the wetness that pooled from her sex making her folds glisten and upper thighs slick with her cream. If her face hadn't already been pink from pleasure, it would have from shocked embarrassment at his bold action.

Instantly her hands went to his hair to stop him, her voice deserting her when he ignored the tugging of her hands, and lowered his lips on her sex in a heated and too intimate kiss. She cried out and again tugged at his hair, but he would not be dislodged.

His tongue speared her, sliding through her slick, swollen folds, causing a whimper of pleasure to fall from tightly closed lips. Kagome shuddered as he tortured her with his mouth, teeth, and tongue, forgetting all about escaping this new experience and instead participated fully by clutching at his head and circling her hips into his teasing mouth.

When he held her hips, stopping her grinding motions, she sobbed, needing relief from the pleasurable pain of his domination of her body. Her whole body jolted when she felt him thrust his tongue inside her, stroking intimately against silken walls. His thumb reached down and circled her clit as she pleaded incoherently when her body became too wound up to bear, a pressure so tight she feared she would shatter at any moment.

When he extracted his tongue from her quivering sheath, he sucked on the weeping opening and she climaxed silently, her voice stolen from her in her moment of sexual bliss. In that instant, her leg gave out and she was falling, but Sesshomaru was there using her moment of rapture to place his right forearm on her shoulder blade, his hand gripping her shoulder from behind, while the other glided to her spine as he forced her down his body and sheathed himself in one swift thrust.

Kagome wasn't sure when he had untied and discarded his yukata as she sat on his rock hard thighs, her hands gripping his bare shoulders, while she continued to convulse around his too large cock, her body uncaring of the pain and tight fit as she continued to orgasm for long seconds perhaps a full minute.

When she finally calmed, her body continued to tremble as she became fully aware of the unfamiliar, massive intrusion inside her. She opened her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's crimson stare, his teeth grown so long it was impossible for him to completely close his mouth, and his magenta stripes were jagged slashes across his high cheek bones.

"Hold still, Kagome. The pain will pass," he said in a rough, gravelly voice.

All she could manage was a silent nod of understanding.

He was fiercely beautiful in that moment when his ningen façade crumbled under his raging need, his beast close to the surface. She felt no fear as her passion, pain filled glaze was caught and held by his. To make sure he understood her lack of fear, she leaned in and kissed him, fangs and all. He groaned and then she became aware of how is body trembled, his heart beating erratically, and knew that he held a tight leash on his desire as he waited for her to accustom herself to his dominance.

How she loved this man, this strong and proud youkai.

Then he was moving, withdrawing from her tight sheath and though it was still slightly painful, she moaned and shook her head in denial, not wanting him to leave, but he didn't. He slowly filled her, pumping his hips in and out in a slow sensual glide meant to further prepare her for his invasion. Every thrust caused him to hit the end of her, forcing her to take all of him; though, he continued at the same unhurried pace.

She tilted her head back, breaking the heated kiss, moaning as pleasure built inside her once more, the slight pain only adding to her enjoyment. He latched onto her neck and sucked at the vulnerable flesh, and she flinched as electricity flared to her swollen clit and she unconsciously thrust her hips onto his cock sharply.

He seemed to take her movement as a signal and thrust hard, bouncing her, her breasts jiggling as he increased his tempo, pounding into her. His hands found her breasts, and he fondled and pinched her nipples while she clung to his broad shoulders.

Their harsh breathing, mixed with the wet sounds of their coupling, further aroused her and after another sharp thrust, she came. She leaned down and bit his shoulder as her inner walls convulsed around his straining cock and she heard him growl at her actions, felt his hot sperm coat her quivering flesh, as she milked him dry.

He bit her at the same time as he squirted inside her where her shoulder met her neck, marking her as his mate, his youki spilling into her as well as his seed, and she climaxed again, pain and pleasure mixing as one.

She had collapsed against his straining chest as he panted for air, his breath heavy at her temple. She shifted her hips to find a more comfortable spot atop him when she noticed that he was still fully erect inside her. How could that be? She was sure he had released inside her. She could even feel the warmth of his seed that had flowed out to coat both of their thighs in the sticky fluid.

He thrust into her, making her gasp as his cock stroked against tender tissue. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him with no small amount of surprise, and asked, "Again?"

He chuckled darkly, his lips lifting in a smile that was all fang. "Again and again and again."

He turned, rolling her beneath him while he began to thrust inside her once more. He found a rhythm that was neither slow nor fast. He stroked long and hard inside her, eliciting small cries from her lips as she arched her back into his hips.

He was kneeling between her widely spread thighs, hunched over her, his hands on her hips as he forced her repeatedly onto his cock while he thrust home over and over. His growls and groans filtered to her ears, liquefying her insides further.

"Watch. See who it is that takes you, the one who gives you such pleasure," he half groaned, half commanded. Kagome's eyes obediently went to his face. "Now, watch," he commanded again, his eyes lowering to where he they were joined. "See how greedy your body is for mine? How wet you've made my cock?"

Again she obeyed, his words, and the sight of him entering, withdrawing, then thrusting back in repeatedly, turned her on further, making her climb that invisible ladder to ecstasy. Before long she was again at the brink, her walls clenching around him in preparation for her release.

"Yes, come for me, Kagome. Come for me now," he ordered, and she did, crying out his name, her blunt nails digging into his forearms.

He didn't wait for her to come down from her high as he disengaged from her tight, quivering core, flipped her over to lay flat on her stomach, knelt between her thighs, spreading them wide, before thrusting home again. She mewled and clawed at the floor, shaking her head in denial. She was tired, her body too sensitive. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop, please…I can't…I can't take it anymore…"

He didn't; he continued to thrust inside her at a fast clip. He laid his chest against her back, pinning her to the floor when she tried to wiggle away from him, pinning her down, but not smothering her. He interlaced their left hands, holding tightly as he continued to pound his cock inside her.

His lips were at her ear as he whispered, "You will, as many times as I wish." He groaned as he continued to pump his hips into hers. "It will never be enough. Kagome, my koi."

Kagome was sobbing her pleasure, her body painfully aroused as he continued to attack her senses without reprieve. She was sure she would die from the intense response he forced from her weary body.

Impossibly her body was again racing for release, but she tried to deny it, the pleasure was killing her. She violently shook her head, panting at Sesshomaru to stop.

"Stop! No…more….ah."

"You can never get away from me. I won't allow it," he growled in her ear. "I will addict you to my body so you'll never wish to leave me."

Her need to orgasm was fierce, even painful, but she seemed unable to reach her goal, and she sobbed, wishing the torment would end, yet never stop. Sesshomaru seemed to understand her difficulties as he reached under her, found her swollen and throbbing clit, and circled it with his fingers.

"Come, Kagome," he commanded huskily, before he nipped the shell of her ear.

Her orgasm rushed over her like a tidal wave more powerful than anything she had previously felt that she cried herself hoarse. He prolonged her orgasm by continually thrusting inside of her, forcing his way through her swollen folds until he too came, her name on his lips as he spent himself inside her for long moments.

His heavy weight continued to pin her to the floor, his forearms supported on either side of her so he didn't smother her while she felt him breathe heavily, his chest pressing into her shoulder blades. They were both slick with perspiration as they lay still intimately connected as Sesshomaru at last stopped convulsing above her. He filled her so completely, and came so fiercely, that his seed had nowhere to go so it had spilled out of her and onto their thighs.

Kagome felt him lean down and kiss her shoulder tenderly. "You are mine."

She could only nod her head as exhaustion claimed her and she slept.


End file.
